


Temporary Bliss

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Bathroom Sex, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, One Shot, Smut, Song fic, bechloe - Freeform, established relationship kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: "Baby, make up your mind. I can't keep sleeping in your bed, if you keep messing with my head. Before I slip under your sheets, give me something please. I can't keep touching you like this, if it's just temporary bliss."Or the one where Beca and Chloe are lead singers for rivaling bands and they've been sleeping together in secret for over a year.Sometimes even Enemies with Benefits can get complicated.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Story and Title based off song Temporary Bliss by The Cab  
> There is smut coming like right out of the gate so like you've been warned.  
> I wrote this one sober so like I don't know if that makes this one better or worse then Never Have I Ever...

* * *

* * *

Chloe hissed as her back made contact with the bathroom stall door. The lock jabbing itself into her lower back. The grunt of pain was swallowed in Beca’s kiss, as she skillfully molded her lips to Chloe’s, her tongue exploring in and out with ease. 

The red heads hands wandered around Beca’s body and in a surge of confidence she pushed off the door and expertly spun herself and Beca around, pushing the brunette against the door. Her hands smoothed down Beca’s sides, barley even touching her, but the moan that escaped Beca’s lips told her she felt it. And she definitely didn’t hate it. 

She fought the urge to smile against the kiss.

Disconnecting her lips from Beca’s, she moved down along her jaw, taking in the sweet yet salty taste of Beca’s skin. She could hear the brunette’s breaths falter and catch in her throat as Chloe methodically worked her lips, tongue, and teeth around her neck. Pushing aside the collar of her button up shirt, Chloe decided this is where she’ll leave her mark. No one would see it, but she would know it is there.

Sucking at the pulse point, Beca’s body surged forward in an attempt to somehow gain more contact. Chloe smirked at the movement but never gave in. Not yet anyway. 

Beca gasped as she felt Chloe’s teeth sink into her skin and moaned as she then kissed the sting away.

“Chloe…” Beca sighed in frustration. 

She knew they needed to hurry, so she detached herself from the spot on Beca’s neck and smiled as she looked at her handy work. 

She reattached her lips to Beca’s as her hand moved further down the her toned, beautiful body. Beca’s muscles reaching to her touch as they stiffened and loosened themselves as she went. 

Her hand found the hem of Beca’s skirt and began to pull up a little, she could already feel her own arousal pooling between her legs and excitement rocketed through her at the thought that maybe Beca was in the same state of an excited mess. 

Beca’s hips shot forward, reacting to the simple touch of Chloe’s hand slowly moving down her leg and to the bottom of her skirt, preparing to pull it all the way up. 

She detached her lips reluctantly but smiled as she saw what a heaving mess Beca was at her simple touch. 

“Please…” Beca begged, her eyes closed, head resting against the door, and her chest rising and falling erratically. 

If they had been in a different situation, Chloe would have dragged this out. She could have taken her sweet time exploring Beca’s body, teasing and tasting each inch of her flesh that she could get her mouth on. Bringing Beca to the point of breaking, only to back off and do it all over again and again and again, driving the brunette insane with ecstasy. 

But she didn’t have that kind of time. She knew it. And Beca knew it. 

So against her better judgement, Chloe sank to her knees, ignoring their protests at their contact with the hard, cool tiles. 

Beca looked down at her, her eyes dark with desire, they only seemed to darken more at the sight before her. 

Chloe smirked as she kept eye contact with Beca, and pushed her skirt all the way up, so it was bunched around Beca’s waist. 

Beca’s breath seemed to lose itself in her throat again, as she watched Chloe kiss and lick up the inside of her thigh. Pushing slightly on the other thigh, silently instructing Beca to open wider for her. She did with no resistance. 

Chloe smirked again, usually Beca was the one making sarcastic comments or running the show, but not today. Today it was Chloe and it exhilarated her. Having

Beca as practically putty in her hands. It forced a flash of heat in her stomach, that shot down between her legs. 

Letting out a soft moan of her own she looked back in front of her. Beca’s still covered sex laying in her sights, just an inch or two away from her. She can see

Beca’s own arousal soaking through the lacy fabric of the once light grey material. 

Here cool blue eyes seemed to darken at the sight, and she looked up to meet Beca’s eyes. Kneeling like this, in awe of Beca’s body, she felt as though she were worshipping at the alter of her perfect form. 

There was a question in Chloe’s eyes. Unnecessary, yes. But it was still there, and she still needed the answer. 

The answer came in the form of a slight nod from Beca. That was all Chloe needed to move forward. Her hand moving up the side of Beca’s inner thigh, until it made it just a few centimeters from Beca’s center. Chloe was in awe as she could feel the heat that was radiating from Beca. 

In a sudden rush, a need to touch her in the one place that would be Beca’s eventual undoing, she moved her hand forward. Her fingers wrapping around the bottom of the material and pulling down unceremoniously. This left Beca standing there, the most privet, yet most beautiful, part of her body exposed. 

No longer having the control or desire to prolong her actions, Chloe moved herself, closing the small gap that lay between her mouth and Beca’s dripping sex. 

Her tongue shot out, collecting as much of the wetness and arousal as she could. Moaning at the familiar taste of Beca. Moaning at the knowledge that she was reason for all of this. 

Beca gasped and a soft thud was heard as the back of her head made contact with the door. Chloe didn’t stop though; in fact it only spurred her own. 

Running her flat tongue through the brunette’s folds. She stiffened it slightly to a point as it made contact with her clit and smirked as Beca’s hips shot forward at the touch. Her soft moan and gasps filled the musty bathroom air. 

She wrapped her lips around the already swollen clit and sucked.

Another pang of pleasure shot through Chloe’s body as Beca’s fingers laced their way through her red locks and pulled her impossibly closer. Chloe gladly following her lead. Everywhere Beca’s fingers touched, a sensation of fire followed in the best way possible. 

She began to move in time with Beca’s rocking hips, allowing her to set the speed at which she wanted to go. It was most definitely not a slow one, and Chloe was just fine with that. 

Bringing her hand up, she found Beca’s entrance. There was really no need to do so as she was already soaking wet, Chloe ran two of her fingers through her heated folds before inserting them both into Beca. 

A gasp filled the air and her hips stopped moving, as she adjusted to the new sensation. Chloe continued to move her tongue, but this time slower. As she did so, she began to move her fingers as well in time with the work her tongue was doing. 

“Fuck…” Beca gasped. She looked down at Chloe, as if she were in awe of her, and watched as the red head began to speed up. She felt confident the Beca had adjusted enough for her to continue. 

Beca took in a sharp breath with each flick of Chloe’s tongue, and thrust of her fingers, as they easily curled inside of her. 

“Faster,” Beca moaned out, her eyes closing for a second but popping back open as soon as Chloe did as she was instructed. 

No longer worried about a gradual build up, Chloe’s movement almost became erratic, unfocused, needy. Beca didn’t seem to mind either as her hips joined into the mess of movement. Her gasp as irregular as the rest of the exchange. 

Chloe moaned against Beca’s center as she felt her clench around her fingers. She could tell Beca was close, and the sudden need to bring her over the edge took over. She quickly added a third finger, sharpened her tongue and set to work. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…” Beca repeated over and over. No longer able to keep her eyes open, Beca slammed her eyes shut and reveled in the feeling, as heat rocketed through her body, the pleasure building rapidly.

“I’m gonna…” Beca began but couldn’t finish her sentence. 

Chloe continued to pound into her, her thumb replacing her lips and tongue as she looked up and watched Beca as she unraveled. 

“Come for me, Beca.” Chloe breathed out in a low tone, reserved for moments like this. 

Almost as if she’d been waiting for permission, Beca completely shattered around Chloe, the moment the words left her mouth. 

Chloe continued to move in and out of her, allowing Beca to ride out her high. 

She got to her feet, feeling the blood return to her lower legs, but kept her fingers inside of Beca. Wanting to allow her time to come down. 

It didn’t matter how many times she and Beca had sex, she was always in awe of just how beautiful Beca was the moments following her falling over the edge of pleasure. Her eyes slammed closed, her muscles ridged, her breathing all over the place, and no real rhyme or reason to it. Sometimes there were moments when she didn’t seem to breathing at all, like this one right now. Where she stood frozen in ecstasy. 

Slowly she began to come down, her breathing returned, and her muscles relaxing. The last thing to happen was always her eyes opening. And when they did, they instantly searched for Chloe. Always, searching for Chloe. 

Chloe leaned in and captured Beca in a slow, lazy kiss, as she moved her fingers a few more times, before removing them all together. Beca whimpered softly at the loss. 

“You’re so good at that.” Beca breathed out in a laugh.

“You always make it worth it, Becs.” Chloe explained. 

She moved away from Beca, allowing her to pull up her useless underwear and push down her skirt. 

Chloe helped her straighten her hair and shirt, before kissing her one last time. 

“See you out there, Beale.” Beca stated, her cocky smirk returning to her face. 

“Yes. Yes, you will.” Chloe smiled back at her.

Beca sent her a wink before opening the door and walking out of the bathroom. 

Chloe’s heart gave a slight pang of pain as she left. Knowing that this was all they would ever be. Just the brief, temporary bliss. 

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

“Bree, calm down.” Chloe sighed as she walked over to where her best friend stood.

“I can’t believe this… This is a catastrophe!” Aubrey practically yelled. 

“No, it isn’t.” Chloe tried to sooth her. 

“They just killed it out there! The record deal is practically theirs for the taking.” Aubrey huffed. 

“Yes, it’s unfortunate, but our arrangements are better.” The red head explained, knowing it wasn’t true. Of course their arrangement wasn’t better then the other band’s, but she wasn’t going to tell Bree that. “Plus, don’t sell us short. We’re just as good as they are.”

Aubrey huffed in frustration. 

Just then the rest of the Bella’s joined them, all having missed the current fiasco. 

“What’s wrong?” CR asked as she walked up to Chloe, reading the obvious shift in mood.

“Nothing.” Chloe and Aubrey stated at the same time.

Just then the audience burst into applause as the band ended their last song. Chloe’s eyes trained on the lead singer; she felt her chest tighten. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, The Treble’s!” The announcer called and the room burst into another bout of applause. 

The band smiled and waved at the crowd one last time before exiting the stage, on the side The Bella’s stood on.

“Bella’s,” Jesse, the bands base guitarist smiled in greeting to them.

Aubrey huffed in response, and Chloe sent him a polite smile. Her attention however remained on the short brunette to his left. 

“Mitchell.” Chloe greeted in a neutral tone. Beca’s eyes looked her up and down.

“Try not to ruin the energy out there.” The other bands lead singer stated with her signature smirk playing across her lips. This only caused Chloe’s stomach to twist into more knots. 

Beca sent Chloe a wink, before she and the rest of her band walked away, leaving a lightheaded Chloe in her wake. 

“Bring it in, Bella’s!” Aubrey ordered. “Let’s stick it to these posers!”

Chloe nodded in agreement. “1. 2. 3.”

“BELLA’S!” The band called. Just then the announcer announced their band and the walked on stage. 

Chloe seemingly forgetting, for a moment, about her time in the bathroom with the lead singer of the band they’re going against today. The girl she is supposed to hate. 

“We’re the Bella’s.” Chloe stated into the mic as they began the intro to their first song. 

The performance went by in a blur and Chloe was electrified. She always was coming out of a performance (whether it be for music or other activities…). 

The winner would be announced for the battle in just a few moments, so the Bella’s stood in the wings of the stage, waiting. Everyone buzzing with excitement. 

Chloe’s eyes caught motion on the other side of the stage, her eyes instantly finding Beca’s. 

See the thing is, Chloe and Beca hate each other… or at least they’re supposed to anyway. 

No one knew about the time they spent together, in secret, usually behind closed doors. No one knew that they even interacted outside of snarky comments and eyerolls during competitions like these. 

If anyone found out, it could be catastrophic. Especially if it was Aubrey who found out. 

So when their little, enemies with benefits thing started a year ago, they agreed no one would know. Chloe was fine with it, because it meant she got to have moments like the one in the bathroom. Moments where she got to see a side of Beca Mitchell that no one ever did. 

It’s not like they were dating. No. They made it very clear that they were not labeling anything with their… arrangement. But neither of them were exactly actively dating either… They had each other, Chloe honestly didn’t see a need to look for anyone else.

It had just started out as sex. Getting the pent-up stress, released. But it hadn’t stayed that way. Chloe had spent weekends in a row at Beca’s apartment. They talked, and laughed, and enjoyed each other’s company. It was just sex anymore. 

Beca sent her a wink when no one was looking at them and Chloe smiled. Beca weirdly enough was Chloe’s biggest supporter. She was always so encouraging and helped the red head feel seen and heard. Choe always knew she could go to Beca when she was frustrated and needed to vent. Beca was always willing to talk to her. 

Chloe knew she was in love with Beca. She figured it out one night while she was crying on Beca’s shoulder after a particularly rough fight between her and Aubrey.

Beca had been so kind, so loving in that moment. It was the first time their relationship really expanded past sex. They became friends in that moment. 

Chloe also knew she would never be able to tell Beca about her feelings. Which she was fine with. No big deal. Like at all.

She sighed and walked onto the stage when the Bella’s were announced. 

Both bands stood, waiting in anticipation. 

“The winner of The Battle of the Bands Barden 2020 and a two album recording contract goes too…” The man began. Chloe sucked in a deep breath, waiting in anticipation. 

She felt her heart drop as the band next to her own jumped up and down in excitement. 

Damn it… Chloe though but felt pride fill her heart as well. Beca had done it! She had gotten her band a record deal! She did it…

Chloe looked over right as Beca and Jesse hugged. She looked so happy and it filled Chloe’s heart with joy. 

Her heart panged however with the realization that soon their arrangement would end. It would mostly likely be for the best but still, the thought of losing Beca hurt. 

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Chloe yawned as she made her way to the front door of her apartment. She opened it, without bothering to look through the peephole. 

She yelped slightly as she felt something pushing her back into her apartment. Her eyes fixed on Beca and she felt excitement flood her. 

Beca’s lips crashed against her own and her nose wrinkling slightly as the bitter taste of whiskey assaulted her tongue. She moaned slightly she regained control and began to match Beca’s movements. 

The door slammed behind them and they moved further into the apartment. Chloe felt her knees hit the edge of her couch and she was pushed forward by Beca, falling into it roughly. The excitement flooding her body. 

Beca looked so hot standing in front of her now. Her eyes romanced across the brunette’s body. She had essentially very part of her body memorized at this point but she always found herself in awe of her every time they were together. 

God, she loved her.

Her mind seemed to come back to reality with that thought. She stood up, causing Beca to back up in surprise. 

“You okay?” Beca asked, clearly concerned. 

“We can’t.” Chloe sighed in defeat. She shook her head and turned so her back was facing Beca. “I can’t do this.” 

Beca was silent for a moment. The room filled with uneasiness. “Chlo…”

Chloe turned around and met the steal blue eyes that she was so familiar with. 

Sleeping with someone for a year meant that she knew her. Chloe knew every part of Beca, her eyes being the most powerful thing about her. Her eyes being the very thing that seemed to be able to control Chloe with just a flicker of movement. 

Her eyes.

“I can’t do this.” She stated again, the emotion evident in her tone. “I can’t. It’s not worth the temporary bliss.” 

“What are you saying?” Beca asked, her tone defeated. Chloe could tell she was drunk, or at least tipsy. But she wasn’t going to allow this to go on longer. If Beca didn’t feel the same way, then fine. But she wasn’t going to pretend. She wasn’t going to keep slipping under the same sheets as Beca and have it be so hallow. She needed something, anything about their relationship to feel real, to feel concreate.

“I’m saying that if this is just sex for you, you need to go.” Chloe was trying to sound strong, determined, unwavering. But she felt weak, and drained of all her energy. 

Beca stood frozen to her spot. “Is this… is this not just sex for you anymore?”

Beca’s voice was small, uncertain. She’s never seen Beca so… conflicted before. 

“No. It hasn’t been for a while.” Chloe confessed. “Beca, I have real feelings now and I… I just can’t do this with you. I need more.” 

Beca seemed to be studying her. 

“Beca… I love you. Okay I’m in love with you and constantly having you but never really _having you_ , its just too painful.” She blurted out. “I can’t keep feeling loved by you and then feel the sting of pain every time we go back to our respective corners of this messed up enemies with benefits bullshit. I love you and I can’t do that to myself.”

“I didn’t know…” Beca explained in defeat. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Chlo.”

“I know.” She sighed. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. “You should go.”

Chloe turned to walk back to her room, needing Beca to take the hint. What she wasn’t expecting was a hand on her arm, pulling her back. 

Chloe turned to yell at Beca, to get the fuck out, but it was lost in her throat as Beca’s lips crashed with her own. 

Chloe pushed away from her in a huff. “What the he…” 

“I love you.” Beca stated, sounding so sure of herself. So confident and unwavering. Chloe blinked her eyes, begging her mind to catch up with her words. She looked in shock, unsure what to do or say. Had she really just said that…

“Wha…” Chloe began but stopped at the look in Beca’s eyes. They were filled with so much happiness and love. Something Chloe very rarely saw, and never in such an intense way. 

“I love you, Chloe. God, I’ve been trying to pretend like I wasn’t but you’re everything to me!” Beca explained, her words coming out breathy and filled with excitement. 

“You do?” Chloe asked in disbelief. 

“So much.” Beca said with a smile filling her face and a nod of her head. 

Chloe felt her knees go weak, and collapsed into Beca as she reattached their lips. 

Allowing the blissful moment to take over and praying it would be anything but temporary. 


End file.
